Dark Ice Climbers
The Dark Ice Climbers are the primary antagonists of the cancelled Ice Climber reboot. Wait, What? See, the Ice Climbers weren't brought back in Melee for uniqueness. They were actually brought back because Iwata and Yamauchi were planning on introducing the Gamecube with a ton of new and unique titles. Unfortunately, most of these didn't pan out. First up, let us look at Nintendo during the Gamecube era. The 64 hadn't done as well as they were hoping, so they were going to do the one thing they did best - reuse their old IPs. First, they decided to bring back some retro games. Some revivals, such as Metroid Prime and Fusion for the Metroid series (after 8 years of lying dormant) and Luigi's Mansion for Luigi (after Mario is Missing), succeeded. Most of these, however, did not. Quite a few titles were planned, and the characters involved were requested to Sakurai for Melee. Among the planned titles were Bowser: The Movie: The Game, Zelda: Wand of Gamelon 2, Jigglypuff's Adventure, and Dr. Mario: School Cop. Some other titles that did not see the light of day were eventually salvaged, however. These titles include Pichu Bros. (which later became Pokemon Channel), The Legend of Zelda: Return of Sheik (which later became The Wind Waker), Racing Simulator (which later became Wii Party), Let's Learn Japanese with Marth and Roy (which later became Viva Pinata), Super Princess Peach (which later became Super Princess Peach), Mr. Game&Watch Teaches Typing (which later became Bayonetta 2) and Gordon Freeman is Missing (which later became Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric). As the Ice Climbers made it into Melee, they, too, had a new game planned. This game was to be a gritty, M-rated reboot of the series co-written by Sakurai and Waluigi7 known simply as Ice Climber. Ice Climber Note: This summary is taken from the manual. And the E3 preview. And IGN. And Sakurai's journal. Nana was the best of the best. She was known in town for her mountain climbing, which she'd done since birth. One day, after a new mountain, the tallest of them all, was discovered, she knew that she had to be the first to claim the peak. Unfortunately, she wasn't anticipating Popo, a world-famous climber, to show up. The two had met before, but Nana had never bested Popo. At best, she was nothing more than a peripheral for him. That all changed when they lost their supplies in a freak accident and ended up stranded alone on the mountain. Togther, the two learned to work together and found true love in the form of each other. They battled frostbite and the harshest of elements, the cruelest of enemies, and everyone's worst fear - infection. The two managed to persevere, however, and made a shocking discovery at the peak - they were long lost siblings. Casting this aside, the two decided to claim the mountain together and wed on the peak before a shadow appeared between them and their goal. This shadow manifested in the forms of the two at childhood. The lead presented himself as a dark version of Popo, while the second half of the split shadow became... something representing Nana. The shadow had come from... Oh, I don't know, a shattered mirror on the mountain or something like that. With blood. If it's gonna be M-rated, incest isn't enough. There was a lot of blood... This could probably still get away with a T-rating, maybe an E10+. A scene between Popo and Nana really would be going too far, so let's just say there's a ton of swearing. Yeah, that. Anyway, Dark Popo pledged to climb the mountain first (after revealing that there was even more to this mystery mountain), and Dark Nana... well, she made these weird gurgling noises. As you can tell by the picture, even if Dark Popo is human, she most definitely isn't. Dark Popo, sadistic as he was (there's a cutscene where he kills a random mountain climber and licks up the blood before tossing the body to a ravenous Dark Nana), ended up becoming an anti-hero when Dark Nana went out of control from prolongued exposure to cold... or something else. As she slowly started to change into some sort of abomination, Dark Popo found himself teaming up with the two Ice Climbers, making a trio. He remained edgy and didn't play by the rules as they slowly took down Dark Nana at the top of the mountain where the world was created and fire was raining from the sky and the boss battle was gonna be awesome. So Why Was it Cancelled? The game had such a long development period that the Ice Climbers had to be brought back in Brawl to maintain interest. Unfortunately, they went over the budget just in time for the ending. Sakurai wasn't able to convey the brilliant scene of Popo and Nana stating that being siblings means nothing as long as they have each other while Dark Popo says in an edgy way that even though they're enemies, the Ice Climbers aren't half bad, but they're still pathetic compared to him before decapitating some random person with a one-liner and leaving (with both middle fingers up for posterity). Unable to show the perfect ending to a perfect story, Sakurai went mad and scrapped it, dumping everything. A few ideas managed to weed their ways into other Sakurai-penned games such as Kid Icarus: Uprising and Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric, but ultimately, everything was dumped, and Sakurai tossed both the script and the coding for the Ice Climbers into a pit of fire. As Nintendo had spent so much money on this, Iwata punished Sakurai by feeding him pills subconsciously influencing him to work on every single Smash Bros. for the rest of his life. What About the Dark Ice Climbers? Oh yeah, their abilities and personalities and stuff. Dark Popo Well, you can tell everything you need to from the article. He's an edgy anti-hero who doesn't play by the rules and kills people and swears and uses guns because he isn't for kiddies. As for abilities, he can do everything the Ice Climbers can do, but he can also control the shadows and destroy everything, but he's invincible. Oh, and his hammer is also a sword that can kill things in one hit. But he's definitely not OP. Dark Nana This... thing is a monstrosity. Representing Nana's jealousy and self-loathing, it takes the form of a monster in Nana's clothes. It has all of the powers of Dark Popo, but it's not intelligent - it's a monster, a killing machine. However, the one thing it does know is that Dark Popo is stronger than it, so it waits for Dark Popo to reveal the darkness in the Ice Climbers' hearts before eating it and becoming the most powerful creature in the world. It starts to rain armageddon, but ultimately, the Ice Climbers and Dark Popo managed to get the job done. Trivia *Dark Popo, Dark Nana, Monstrous Dark Nana, and the Dark Ice Climbers were going to be four unique characters added into Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Nintendo 3DS, as well as the adult versions of Nana and Popo seen throughout the game (the kid versions only appear in flashbacks), a tag-team of the two, and a trio of the two and Dark Popo, making a cumulative eight newcomers, but the game's going under meant that all eight characters (as well as the Ice Climbers) were cut, and the 3DS was blamed to convince people to buy the Wii U version. Category:Ice Climber Characters Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Edgy Category:Clones Category:OCs Category:Dark Characters Category:Unneeded Character Derivatives Category:Incestuous Category:FanFiction